crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario 69: Cocked
I could never in my wildest wet dreams have ever imagined the horrors that could plague the horros even the most simple of life's horrors. The darkness that could fuck any world, whether it be real or frictional. It all started the day me and my boyfriend were talking about video games we used to play growing up, and games that we used to enjoy. Over the years of my childhood I have collected several games pertaining to several different dildos, but we both found the topic of the Nintendo 69 to be the most fun. So, that day, we decided to pick up one from my uncle's sex dungeon store and perhaps even pick up one of the greatest Nintendo 69 titles, Super Mario 69. Now, when we got there it took some time and a lot of fapping but we were able to find the game after about three weeks or so in several bins he had placed throughout the sex dungeon- the only copy he had it appeared. As well as that, we had found an N69, the very last one that he had in cock, and best part about it was, he gave it to us for free, I'm such an original story writer! He told me that it was cursed by the Donger Monkey. It had been jizzed on and returned nearly fifty times since it came into his possession and now he was just looking to get rid of it. He also told me that, ironically, the game was always returned with it as well, as they always seemed to be stuck together from the semen. He had heard that something was wrong with one or the other, and that some people even went as far as to tell him that the they were evil, made in illuminati HQ, things like that. Seeing as how he only heard the story from three out of fifteen customers I brushed it off as just some hysterical story told by people who decided they simply didn’t want to keep the system, because I'm that stupid. And gave him 20 dollars for Super Mario 64 (cheap fucking asshole gave me the N69 for free though...So I stabbed him and took the console and game. We went back home after being gone for about two weeks. And a half. When I got home I laid my new console on my bed and started to fuck it's game-port, and started to rummage through old boxes where I kept all sorts of old sex toys, ranging from classic dildos to the ever popular dildos. It was actually sort of strange, because in these boxes I found that I owned every major dildo except for an 20 inch dildo; well until now anyways. I pulled out my box with all of the N69 games in it and began to dig through it. I found games like “The Legend of Porn: Ocarina of Tits” as well as its sequel “Majora's Ass”, and two Castlevania titles for the system itself, nevermind. They were sex tapes. Then, it was time to hook it up! After everything was set up my boyfriend decided that he wanted to put in Super Mario 69 first, and after some fucking the game was ready to go. “It's-a me! DEATH!” It called out in its low pitch. My boyfriend decided to mess with Mario's cock a bit before finally pressing start on her purple dildo and the screen transitioned to the file select screen. There were some files already on the game, in fact all four "slots" were filled, each having just started the game because there were no stars on any file, so we started deleting them. After we deleted one (file 1) however, the game froze, and there was a deafening screech coming from our TV speakers, and it sounded almost as if someone was being raped from the game itself. My boyfriend turned off the system after about one minute and 10 seconds. After a moment or so he flipped it back on and we went back to the file select screen. Strangely enough, the file that we had deleted on file 1 was back, and this time it had 666 stars, even though previously it had none. So, once more she deleted it and again it made a loud screeching sound (this time I would swear to my mama that it was louder than before), to the point where we both fell back while covering our buttholes. As I was closer to the plug then the system itself I jerked off on the wall. This time, before we bothered trying, I took the game out of the system and took it into the kitchen and turned on the blender. It turned out that it was really fucked up, which explained, at least to me, why the game was reacting the way it was, although it was still weird. After destroying it with the belnder I took it back into the living room. I handed it to him, he plugged the console back into the wall and we were ready to go. By now it was getting dark out. There was no light in the room and we couldn't plug in our lamp because the system and TV took up the outlet, so we were forced to play in the dark which was way too spooky for me... For me, something didn't feel right, because for some reason I was filled with a sense of cock that I could not quite explain. I shook it off and turned on the system. When we were back to the file select screen each file that was there previously was gone oddly enough, which to me confirmed my suspicion that it was just a dirty game messing up or it's because I stuck it in a blender. So we started a new game on file 1 and the screen lagged like it were a or something, but after about a minute started up normally. We got the opening scene with Bowser inviting Mario to the castle, and the camera, as usual, went up Mario's ass. Which then a Toad jumps out of. He was in control of the game and took Mario directly to the castle. When he opened the door to the castle there was a prolonged pause which made me nervous. Once again the loud screeching that ruined our game previously shot through our ears and it felt like glass was jabbed into my rectum like that one video I saw on the internet. We were both overwhelmed because of the terrible screaming and could not even think to reach the system to the plug. After about thirty seconds it stopped and we looked up to the TV. Mario had somehow found his way to Big Boo's Cunt, as the mansion that had never appeared this creepy when I used to play it loomed over Mario's head ominously. “What the Shit?” I said as I regained myself. My boyfriend was still getting herself together and it took her a minute to process what was going on. I took the controller and smacked him now and took a good look at the mansion itself. It was nothing like what it was supposed to be, it had castle like features actually and was covered totally in period blood and rust. The sky had pink and blue colors about it, complimented by the yellow clouds that seemed to pass by in an instant. Did I mention I am color-blind? I noticed that a new penis shaped tower was now coming out of the mansion, squirting semen, and upon getting a good look at it I noticed several figures banging each other from it. The whole screen faded to white, like it does in the entrance room when you look up at the skylight and go to the world that you obtain Peach's breasts in. When Mario reappeared he had somehow made it on top of the tower, on a platform that went all the way around. Mario began to moan for no apparent reason. "Ahh a-Peach you like dis". My boyfriend and I recoiled in horror. I tried for the first time to move Mario forward but a bolt of lightning stopped any movement that I was willing to make at the moment; I dropped the controller and it fell on my hard D. My heart began to race, I didn't know what to expect, and I could see by the look in my boyfriend's eyes that a strong sense of hornyness had overcome him, because I constantly noticed her looking back behind us in the shadows that covered the room. With hesitation I took the controller in hand and moved Mario forward about a foot or so before something fell from the top of the screen and the camera zoomed in on it. It was depiction of Mario... with a noose around his dick. We both laughed so hard and I dropped the controller on the floor; I moved back as quickly as possible. Mario's clothes were ripped all over, exposing several parts of his body. Underneath the clothes we could make out hyper-realistic wounds from either a gun or something... which more than likely caused the blood splatter all over his skin and remaining clothing. But the most grotesque part of the image was his cock and mouth, it was rotten and bloody and he has pixilated blood in his mouth. I was appalled at the gruesome site, my heart was racing, and I would swear to this day that at the moment the dead Mario fell from the top of the screen that I heard something run into my bathroom. All of the hung figures were of Mario, all the exact same, with rotten cock and mouth blood. I worked up all the courage I could muster, I again unplugged the N69, which turned off, but not at that instant. Before the TV screen went black the hung Mario's face, his cock...Began....To...Get...Hard......... I didn't want to get up, not even to turn on the lights. I wanted to remain in that exact spot fapping because at least there I felt somewhat safe. But for my boyfriend's sake I plugged in the butt lamp and lit the room up. Everything was peaceful, perhaps a calm after the storm, and I took a deep breath and sat back down. I couldn't get that image out of my head, that boner, I felt powerless as to what my mind wanted to remain on. I sat on the floor next to my boyfriend and fucked him, picked him up and took him to bed. Who in the hell would make a game like that? It had to be the game, it had to be haunted, it's the only thing that made any sense to me. What I saw in that game I would define as the Donger Monkey. Without a word between us we laid in bed and fucked harder than ever banging and banging unti- sorry. Back to the story. for what felt like years before one of us finally broke the silent. He told me that he wanted to get rid of that game as soon as possible. As it was already late I decided that it would be best to wait until tomorrow, because I was sure that my uncle's sex dungeon was closed and Gamestop won't give us shit for a haunted game.. So we stayed in bed and agreed that we would not play that game again... but I couldn't get it out of my head still, I wanted to know why, or how this was done. My curiosity got the better of me in the end and after he had fallen asleep I quietly got out of bed, went back into the living room, plugged in the N69 and... didn't turn it on. Didn't have to. The Donger Monkey turned the game on. And not only that, picked up exactly where it left off. I was astounded by this because I had never seen the Nintendo 69 do anything like that. Right then and there I knew that there was more to this than I knew and I had to know what they never know what this there was knew. I was... fascinated...By Mario's rotten dick. I got a good look around the penis shaped tower. Despite being disgusted I was morbidly fascinated by the entire scene. The paranoia it could convey was... intriguing~. After a few minutes of looking around I pressed the pause button and again the screen faded, this time to black. It took me all the way back to the file select screen and I found myself with more questions than answers; all the files were back, again! File 1 had 666 stars, while files 2, 3, and 4 had none. I tried to remember back to when we picked the file, and I was certain that they were not there before. I tried loading file 4 first and in response the game showed me a picture of a dude in a sexy mario cosplay in a pool of his own semen with his balls and dick hanging out, after a shudder it allowed me to hit B and go back. I tried loading file 3 and again I got another appalling picture. It was Mario cosplay dude once again staring directly into the screen with a hard dick that looked so close to real that I really thought that they were. His mouth was gaping open and semen dripping out... well, it was missing from his mouth at least. I examined further and realized that Mario's semen was splattered around his throat and that he was being strangled with it. I heard a chuckle of sorts... not from the game, but it sounded like it was directly behind me. I ignored it against my better judgment I don't really care if the Donger Monkey kills me. I tried to start up file 2 now, and a video began to play. Mario cosplayer was strapped down on a table in a decrepit version of the castles entrance hall. The stones were all black, cum oozing from the cracks between each of them. Curtains that hung from the ceiling were tattered and falling apart , they appeared to be worn with the years. In the background Toad was strapped to both sides of the door that lead to the basement area, Toadstool had the mushroom on his head torn off. I could make out his skull showing through the still fresh wound... he was obviously dead. Peach sent me into a state of awe. Her skin...She was naked. This made me get super-omega horny. “Holy Fuck” I said silently as the video continued. Mario struggled for freedom as the door upstairs opened and a black mass slowly came through, its footsteps solemnly echoed through the silent hall it was Peach. I felt bad knowing that Mario was gay and was about to be raped by Peach. I couldn't save him. The curtains on the ceiling blew casually to its passing as it moved down the steps towards him... Mario pulled and pulled but found no way to escape the situation that he had found himself in; and in response he began to beg for his life... and pray. Peach inched ever closer to the hero, it seemed as though... Mario gave up. The Peach walked around the table and stopped directly in front of Mario. Again the hero begged, pleaded for his life. He told Peach that he is gay, only spare him for any crime that he committed against it. I saw a tear roll down Mario's cheek and he closed his eyes tightly. A rope tied around his dick. Peach hopped on him. Riding his D. He screamed, begged, pleaded, asked for death, but it was not given to him, not yet anyways. The rape continued until the floor was covered in white sticky fluid exuding slowly to the floor. Finally, Mario came and there was a deep, methodical silence that only Mario's gasps of misery filled. Before I could so much as think on what I had just seen his eyes and mouth were forced shut and I could see it for myself, a black needle going through both of his testicles and mouth simultaneously, effectively silencing him other than his muffled screams. Even more cum came from his dick and covered up his face. The rope tightened around Mario's dick, although he made no effort to escape. It was over. After a few short grunts Mario was silent all together, with not so much a moan or a movement. His face was terror personified... and even though this is a video game, the pain one would have to endure, the torture.... Again, before the screen faded to black, that Mario smirked at me. I sat in silence the title screen with Mario's head came up on screen. Only... it wasn't the same Mario. The background was all black and the Mario was the same Mario from the scene that I had just watched. He had a hard on.... After much debate I decided to keep going. I went to the file select screen and, with all the courage that my heart could muster, I loaded File 1, 666 stars. The game loaded to a hyper realistic demonic laugh and a black sky filled with blood red clouds and a Donger Monkey rose up from hell. Repeatedly, I could hear a dark, brooding voice saying “If you want to live kill me, The Donger OverLord” like Mario would after you lost all of your lives. The Mario that I was controlling was the same Mario that I had seen killed and on the title select screen. Screams, torment, bodies littered the pathway to the castle, the bodies of several Toadstools and at the end, a dead Bowser, who's head was missing and who's bodies was impaled on a cock right outside of the bridge. I entered the castle and found myself back at Big Boos Cunt. I didn't question it anymore... I just went with it. The scene had not changed, not even slightly, and ignoring all of the hyper realistic details I entered the cock mansion. There it was....In all it's glory...Sexyness...The Ultimate...Donger Lord. A health bar appeared at the top of the screen. It let out a gigantic screech that woke up my boyfriend. We both sat down and got ready to kick this Donger Lord's Dick. The boss theme was some remixed porno music and the moans of people being whipped. The Donger Monkey flew at us with great speed. Mario dodged it. I saw it in Mario's eyes. He wanted to slay it. To kill it. Mario jumped and missed the Donger Monkey. The Donger flew up to the ceiling and broke out of it. I couldn't control Mario. He ran outside to the cannon. The Donger Monkey following right behind. Mario blasted out of the cannon and stabbed the Donger Monkey right in the head taking down half of it's health bar. Me and my boyfriend watched in shock. Something was wrong...The Donger Monkey...Evolved. It was now a colossal beast that reached up to the skies limit. It said a single word "Die, Bitch" and shot buckets of semen at Mario's face. Mario was stuck in it. He couldn't move. The Donger Monkey laughed. It laughed at the cum stained Mario and started to devour him. I let out a single tear. The Donger Monkey started to crawl out of the TV...But then I heard something. "It's a me...MARIO!" he bursted out of the Demon's chest causing bleed damage to the creature. There was semen and blood everywhere. The screen turned to white. All I saw was Mario standing on the beasts chest doing a victory pose. The Donger Monkey melted... Category:Mario Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Random Capitalization Category:Nsfw Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Beings Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:PENIS DICK Category:Wall of Text Category:Title that makes babbies laugh